


Peanut Butter and Jam Sandwiches

by Nintega345



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Might just add more tags as I go along, My First AO3 Post, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nintega345/pseuds/Nintega345
Summary: Who knew that simply offering PB and J sandwiches would be the start of a friendship that would last for years to come...Watch as Hajime Hinata and Mahiru Koizumi go from running into each other on the sidewalk to becoming best of friends in middle school, and eventually becoming something more in Hope's Peak Academy.But what happens when despair and Tragedy strike between them?(Contains Danganronpa 1, 2, and maybe 3 spoilers)(also I'm not good at summaries okay don't @ me)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. How It All Started...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Help It If There's No One Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208961) by [TotalFarmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFarmage/pseuds/TotalFarmage). 



> Since I saw that the amount of Hinazumi fics here are pretty low (not as criminally low as the amount of Mahiru fics in general on ff.net but it's still kinda low), I'm gonna try and punch the numbers up a *little* bit.
> 
> But there are also some things I'd like to point out at the end so please be patient!
> 
> Have fun reading! (or maybe not idk)

Hajime Hinata, an eight-year-old at the time, was just stepping out of his house to run over to the local park for another playtime session after finishing his homework. Today’s homework was pretty easy so young Hajime was allowed to play outside earlier than usual. Excited and having childlike jitteriness, the boy rushed across or over most objects he saw on the road.

But as he was about to turn at a curve, a redheaded girl popped out from the other side, catching Hajime off-guard as he wasn’t able to brake in time, crashing into the stranger as a result. Both of them falling over, Hajime landing on his butt with his hands covering the spot on his head that had collided with the unsuspected victim.

While the young girl was more or less in the same position, instead she was holding onto the hand that was buttheaded by the absolutely mannerless _jerk_ over there, with tears forming in the corner her eyes.

Quick to recover, Hajime reached his hand out to the redhead while chanting ‘I’m so, so sorry!’ Getting a good look at girl, he saw that the stranger was wearing a small gray dress with a white polka-dot pattern. To her side was a small bag, just like one of those camera bags that his dad often rented for family vacations. He also noticed some small freckles on her cheeks and a pair of olive-brown eyes, her red hair in a bobcut.

“Jeez! Watch where you're going!” blurted the girl as she fully stood up, Hajime bowing and continuously apologizing in return. “I guess I was too careless…” Hajime said while nervously chuckling. His Mom said that he would eventually get hurt because of his reckless running and jumping all over the place, and she wasn't wrong. “Well… What’s your name? I’m Hajime Hinata, and I’m from right down the street! Nice to meet you…I guess?” He introduced himself, hoping to ease the tension between the two. “…Mahiru Koizumi. Yeah… Nice to meet you too…” Mahiru forcibly replied, crossing her arms and furrowing her brows as she spoke.

“D’aww, come on! I said I was sorry!” expessed Hajime. “Well, I don’t think I can just forgive someone that fast since they’ve just, I don’t know, headbutted into me?!” Mahiru angrily retaliated.

“…Fine,” the brunette boy admitted defeat, but curiously asked: “but what are you doing with that camera, anyways?” Upon hearing his question, Mahiru slightly blushed and shyly said: “We-Well, it’s just a…hobby of mine…”.

“Woah! Can I see?” Revealing his interest, Hajime continued to ask. Without saying a word, Mahiru just slowly handed over the small digital camera in her bag. As he flipped through the pictures, the boy couldn’t help but feel amazed by their quality. “It’s not that great…” the redhead mumbled, feeling embarrassed with a bright color of red glowing on her tiny cheeks if they weren’t already. Shocked to hear such words coming out of her mouth, Hajime yelled: “’Not that great’?! These are _amazing_! How could you say something like that to your own work?!”

“Sh-Shut up, okay?! I-It’s complicated!” was all she said back to the brunette. “Besides, you’re getting off-track! Did you forget that you just _buttheaded into me_ a few minutes ago?!” Mahiru added, snatching the camera back from Hajime’s hands, earning a ‘Hey!’ from the idiot. “Ugh… You know what? Forget it. I’m going home.” She said, having enough of this ‘conversation’.

Still feeling rather guilty over what had happened earlier, Hajime tried to think of a way to make up for it. ‘ _I've got it!_ ’ shouted in his mind as he slammed his fist onto his other palm, now knowing what to do. Catching up to the upset redhead, the brunette asked: “Hey, do you wanna go back to my house for some snacks? I can ask my Mom for some orange juice and some small PB and J sandwiches and then….”

“Huh? PB and J…sandwiches? I’ve never had those before! Are you sure?” Mahiru's eyes lit up as she heard his offer.

On the other hand, that one sentence left young Hajime in confusion and disbelief towards the other girl, causing him to stare at her for a few seconds. “Wh-Whaaaa?! You’ve never, ever, _EVER_ had peanut butter and jam sandwiches before?! _For real?!_ Are you from the Ice Age or something?!” the boy shockingly yelled, making Mahiru jump a little bit.

“Sh-Shut up, jerk! It's not _my_ fault! My lazy Dad always makes me those microwaved foods and stuff!” she yelled back at Hajime, now embarrassed that she had slipped up so carelessly.

“Dang! Now you've _got_ to come with me! You're, like, missing out on one of the greatest delicacies in _the whole world_ _!_ ”

Sure, that was pretty exaggerated, but Hajime still felt sorry for the poor, poor soul in front of him. One that hasn’t even bitten PB and J sandwiches before. In fact, he was worrying that she also hasn't had orange juice before. That has got to change. Besides, this is a good way to make up to Mahiru for what he did.

“…Fine. I guess I can trust you this time. But don't you dare try anything funny, okay?” she hesitantly answered. And if he went out of his way to invite her over like that, then this idiot probably is trustworthy. And honestly, Mahiru was getting really excited to finally taste a PB and J sandwich.

At the end of the day, both kids walked back home to Hajime's house. The boy occasionally turned to look at Mahiru, giving her a bright smile as they walked. There was gonna be a lot of explaining to do with his parents, but sandwiches for the girl will have to come first. Hajime just hopes that his Mom would _actually_ let them have one... And maybe they could also become friends after all of this!


	2. That damn History test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 2/2/2020(damn)  
> God, do I regret this one. Not only was it crap in my eyes, I got into trouble for being extremely sleepy the day posted this mess. But I'll keep this chapter and just post a rewrite for this instead for anyone who actually likes this shit. So from now on this will be known as Chapter 2 beta! Please read the next chapter update for more news.

**_9:30 p.m. in the Hinata residence…_ **

‘Ugh, this is so boooring!’

Those words constantly rang in Hajime’s head as he sat on his desk, reading through his Geography book. But he’s not one of those kids who just simply say “How on Earth would this subject help me in the future in any way possible?!” or “It’s not like I’m gonna be a something-something-ologist”, etc. Hajime knows that in whatever way possible, these subjects will be useful in your life. But the people who wrote these textbooks really could’ve found a way to make them at least a little bit more interesting!

It also doesn’t help that the most boring, uninteresting subjects are taught by some of the most boring, uninteresting teachers he had seen so far, and History is no damn exception. His teacher is a middle aged man whose expression reeks of the same boredom found on his students, only living day after day out of regret like a soulless husk.

Actually somewhat scared of the thought of such a ‘way of living’, Hajime leaned back on his chair, stretching out his tired arms. Finally admitting defeat, he reached for the phone that was tossed on his bed a while ago since the brunette teenager didn’t want any distractions while he was trying to let some History stay in his head. Opening up the texting app, he scrolled down on the list of contacts until he reached the exact number that he was looking for.

**_Meanwhile, in the Koizumi residence…_ **

Mahiru stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel nearby as she began to clean herself. ‘A good shower always takes your mind off things’, she muses, and she sure isn’t wrong. The redheaded girl felt completely fresh even after a long day of class and a photography club session. But it isn’t like Mahiru was done for the day, far from it. That History test tomorrow is still looming over her. But unlike a good number of her classmates, she was actually somewhat good at the subject. A little bit of revision should do for the night and if not, Mahiru could always read up tomorrow right before the test.

Doing her best to ignore her Dad and his friends making a mess out of the living room, the girl walked back into her room, shutting the door with the towel still wrapped around her head. Mahiru opened the History textbook and read through the parts and lessons that her teacher said would be on the test. But it wasn’t five minutes in when her phone sitting on drawer vibrated with a small beep.

Pressing the power button on the side, she immediately recognized the sender as her friend, Hajime Hinata. Knowing the guy, he’s probably texting since he gave up trying to let any History sink into his brain. That dumbass. So much for a wannabe Ultimate. She started texting back to Hajime after letting out a sigh.

**[Conversation]**

**[OJaddict]: hey you there?**

**[kekzumi]: Bored out of your mind? “History test is shiz”?**

**[OJaddict]: ye**

**[kekzumi]: So much for being an Ultimate**

‘Dammit, of course she’d say that…’ Hajime thought as he felt his ego getting slightly bruised from that statement. Being a student - an Ultimate of Hope’s Peak Academy has been a dream of his for quite a while. And Mahiru of all people should know it, since she was the first one he had told of his rather ridiculous ambition ever.

Having a Talent worthy of being scouted into that school is, to him at least, the closest you can get to a real-life high school made for real-life superheroes! And honestly, every time that anyone, even those that are as close to him as Mahiru, would say something like that to the brunette, Hajime just dies inside a little bit.

**[OJaddict]: haha very funny…**

**fyi I have 0 intentions of becoming a shsl historian**

Mahiru was never sure why, but sometimes Ultimates would also be called “SHSLs”, or “Super High-School-Level” students. It’s rather “random in terms of where it’s used and when it’s used” so says Hajime aka. the #1 Hope’s Peak Academy fanboy, but the latter just sounds plain ridiculous to her.

**[kekzumi]: I can never get used to that name**

**[OJaddict]: chump**

**[kekzumi]: Well it’s not my problem since I’m not gonna attend that place anyways**

**[OJaddict]: if anything you could be the shsl pjotographer**

***photographer**

**[kekzumi]: No that’s bull**

**[OJaddict]: kek jkjkjk**

**[kekzumi]: And honestly why don’t you try some…artsy stuff?**

**Artistic, musical, etc.**

**[OJaddict]: Im not that good at art and drawings**

**but I guess some music wouldn’t hurt**

**[kekzumi]: How about pianoes? Guitars? Drums?**

**Or just straight up be a digital music composer?**

**Ngl I could imagine you with a drumkit**

**[OJaddict]: idk why but I feel like youre giggling at that thought**

**but thats actually worth thinking about**

**[kekzumi]: Screw you. And Ikr?**

**[OJaddict]: SWEET JESUS WEVE BEEN TALKING UNTIL 10:19**

**IM FUCKED**

**[kekzumi]: Jeez no need to panic. I’ll help you tomorrow ok?**

**[OJaddict]: ….in what way?**

**[kekzumi]: Don’t even think about cheating!!**

**I’ll help you study**

**That’s it!!**

**[OJaddict]: …kek**

**[kekzumi]: Now go to sleep already!!**

**Dumbass.**

After typing out those last sentences, both of them have agreed to go to sleep. And Hajime could only pray that he could pass that damn test in whichever way possible.

But searching for a musical Talent doesn’t sound all that bad to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end notes:  
> Thank you to anyone who bothered to read this through! I'm sorry if anything felt off or is just cringy to read.  
> Please leave me a comment, etc. so I can try to improve once more!  
> It's *really* freakin' late, and I've also just celebrated Lunar New Year's Eve w/ my family so I'm extra tired and I'm gonna go the fuck to sleep now okay bye.


	3. UPDATE TIME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update for 2/2/2020. Will delete later on.

So that last chapter was honestly pretty terrible for me, so I wanted to rewrite it for the sake of myself. But I won't take down Chapter 2, instead I'll just call it Ch. 2 beta as a reminder of my horrible planning and it's for anyone who still wants to read that mess for whatever reason. And I'll try to space out the time i write these things so that I can give everyone that actually reads this shit more 'quality over quantity' content. Well, as quality as I can get. And I've also learned my lesson: don't write at 4 a.m.

Also, I'm back to school now after the holidays now so I'll most likely not update as frequent even if I wanted to, since entrance exams and shit. I'll try to sneak an update whenever I can, but it's gonna take a while, honestly.

So I thank everyone and anyone who has read and kudos'ed my work and those who are actually following my work for being really patient with my ass.

Until the next chapter shall we meet again!  
~Nintega

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another childhood-AU fic that was made ages ago, but the idea has been in my head way before I even read it. I've just borrowed the idea of Hajime inviting Mahiru over for snacks just to get the ball rolling. And I hope it turned out all right in the end!
> 
> With that said, I do have a plan in my brain mostly visualized, so I'm gonna look and see how the pilot chapter goes.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please leave a comment or a critical review if possible so that I can (hopefully) improve my work in the future!


End file.
